


this is a writing exercise of sorts

by fantastiken



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantastiken/pseuds/fantastiken
Summary: in which i post the tweetfics i write with the prompts i'm givenhereandhere





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads-up: there's way more vixx minific here than any other group. in any case, feel free to request if you want to see another pairing/group!  
> also, these keep getting longer and longer?? i don't know how to stop anymore.

**▶hyuken + ring**

sanghyuk thought silver was the safest bet. he was sure the cold color would suit jaehwan's slender finger—if he accepted both the ring and his proposal, of course.

*

*

*

*

**▶kenbin + wolf**

jaehwan always feels safe with hongbin, even when the moon shines bright over them and he turns into a wolf, all bloody fangs and sharp claws.

*

*

*

*

**▶hyukvi + tattoos**

"will it hurt?" 

"my arms are covered in them, sanghyuk. do you think i would have gotten full sleeves if it did?" 

sanghyuk earned two things that day: a tattoo and the painful confirmation that tattoo artists are big liars (especially if you're friends with them).

*

*

*

*

**▶yoonseok + dance**

hoseok's dancing was art—controlled footwork, striking precision and a passion so contagious yoongi's heart skipped one, two, three beats.

*

*

*

*

**▶chabin + vampires**

a sharp pain jolts hakyeon awake. when his foggy mind pieces up what's going on he smiles, fond. hongbin has his fangs buried in his shoulder and looks at him with big, glazed eyes. 

"newborns," hakyeon sighs tiredly, and promptly goes back to sleep.

*

*

*

*

**▶rabin + hands**

hongbin almost vibrates in his shoes when wonsik holds his hand at the movies. he hopes he's not sweating and wonsik can't feel how bad he's shaking because he doesn't want to ruin this— _please, don't let me ruin this,_ he chants in his head. 

right next to him, wonsik is so happy he feels faint.

*

*

*

*

**▶hakeo + noisy laughter**

"i'm trying to sleep," taekwoon grumbled for the hundredth time. 

hakyeon and jaehwan, oblivious to the warning, kept laughing carelessly at some video on their phones until suddenly, a very sleep-ruffled and possibly moody taekwoon held the back of their necks and made them lay down on each side of him. 

"now _we_ are trying to sleep."

*

*

*

*

**▶hyukenvi + cuteeee**

when sanghyuk walks into the living room, jaehwan is playing with a tiny pikachu figurine. his fingers are careful as he handles it, and his brows are furrowed in full concentration as his lips mutter silent words. wonsik stares at the scene lovingly with his head on jaehwan's shoulder. 

before sanghyuk can stop himself, he utters a quiet "cute" that's got both wonsik and jaehwan smiling at him brightly. sanghyuk blushes.

*

*

*

*

**▶haken + infinity**

"to infinity and beyond!" jaehwan shouts as he pushes buttons and lifts switches enthusiastically. 

hakyeon might have expected the captain of the spaceship to be more serious about their expedition across the universe when he was first recruited, but he now thinks this may just be the beginning of a very fun mission.

*

*

*

*

**▶ken + spider-ken** (cw: horror-ish?) 

hakyeon wakes up when jaehwan starts crawling up the walls of the dorm like a spider in his dream. he doesn't fall asleep again that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**▶chabin + t-shirt**

hongbin would never admit it, but his legs quaked whenever he came home and found hakyeon in one of his t-shirts. oh boy, he was so screwed.

*

*

*

*

**▶ravi + money s￦ag**

"this is the tackiest jacket i've ever seen." 

"what's wrong with it?" 

"it reads /money s￦ag/. that should be enough to make your eyes burn."

*

*

*

*

**▶hyukvi + memory**

wonsik hoped sanghyuk hadn't forgoten everything. wonsik hoped he'd remember, come out of the dark place he'd fallen into along with all their memories, every trace of their bond and the chances they had of saving what was left of them. 

and wonsik hoped, but he knew deep inside that it was already too late. sanghyuk didn't recognize him when he opened his eyes, and the crack of wonsik's heart was devastatinly clear in the silence of the room.

*

*

*

*

**▶rabin + jealous**

wonsik is positively staring holes through hongbin's skull. 

he's been petting a puppy for several minutes now, wide smile spread across his face and shiny eyes following the excited waggle of the tiny dog's tail. it's quiet, but wonsik can hear hongbin talking to the pup softly, too. wonsik is ready to burst. 

it's stupid, he knows, but he can't help it. he's jealous of a puppy and he feels ridiculous and inadequate but he also wants hongbin to look at him with the sun in his eyes and the brightest smile curling his lips up. he wants hongbin's words for himself, he wants hongbin, hongbin, hongbin. 

and it's like hongbin _knows,_ because at night he kisses wonsik a little longer, a little sweeter. just with that, wonsik is at peace again.

*

*

*

*

**▶vmin + minutes before going to sleep**

taehyung is exhausted after several hours of practice. his eyes are unfocused and his mouth feels thick with sleep but the sight of jimin, soft and already conked out under their blankets, is enough to make him smile. long days are bearable if they end like this.

*

*

*

*

**▶neo + ice cream cake**

it was sweet and cold, the vanilla ice cream cake, but taekwoon's lips were sweeter (colder) when hakyeon leaned over the table to kiss them.

*

*

*

*

**▶kenbin + denim** (nsfw-ish) 

fooling around was nice. 

fooling around in public was fun, if one was in for the thrill. 

fooling around in public with your klutz of a boyfriend was an extreme sport that could result in injuries and possible eternal embarrassment. 

what was going to be hongbin's excuse as to how he got jaehwan's belt buckle in his eye and a denim burn on his cheek? as far as his mother knew, they'd just left the table to wash their hands, so it would be very fun to explain. in the most ironic way possible, of course. 

hongbin was already mortified as he crossed the restaurant with dready steps, but he took comfort in the certainty that he'd make jaehwan pay later.

*

*

*

*

**▶rabin + soulmate**

hongbin wasn't sure if he was surprised or not when he dreamt of his soulmate for the first time for that soulmate was, apparently, wonsik. 

he was amused—later he'd turn into a nervous mess, although he'd never admit to that—for several reasons, but mostly for the fact that he'd somehow felt beforehand that wonsik would be his soulmate. even before the dream. feelings have a funny way of working, especially when the connexion you feel with someone is almost tangible. 

he was also amused thinking of what wonsik's reaction would be. was he still dreaming about hongbin? had he woken up yet? if so, he'd be freaking out in his room for sure. hongbin chuckled at the thought, and a warm surge of affection almost drowned him. was that how it felt like? 

in any case, hongbin couldn't wait to meet up with wonsik that evening, giddiness and insecurity and all just so he could poke fun at him and maybe finally hold his hand unafraid of destiny playing games with their feelings.

*

*

*

*

**▶luck + blink**

everything changed in the blink of an eye. 

one second, taekwoon was by sanghyuk's side, sipping from his ice coffee as they waited for the traffic lights to go green, and the next he was on the floor, wounded in the middle of the street. the whole place looked the same, except it was grey and dead, buildings destroyed and with the abandoned aspect of the most cliché post-apocalyptic scenarios. they were alone. the smell of dust and desolation clogged sanghyuk's nostrils, pungent, and the heat of a monstrous sun burned his eyes as if they were in the middle of the desert. the blood covering taekwoon had sanghyuk screaming his throat raw. 

a few seconds—eternities—later, he blinked again and everything went back to normal.

*

*

*

*

**▶kenvi + quick** (nsfw) 

"fuck," wonsik whines into his pillow. 

jaehwan is grinding his crotch on his ass, quick thrusts slippery and wet. there's definitely too much lube spread on wonsik's skin, but he couldn't care less; the feeling of jaehwan's body gliding over his is too good, even if it makes his cheeks go ruddy faster than jaehwan's breathing washing over his ear—even if he comes quicker than he's ever done in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**▶yoonseok + hands**

hoseok had always thought yoongi's hands were soft. he liked to hold them between his, play absent-mindedly with his fingers, trace the bump of each knuckle in complete silence. 

funny how those hands seemed to turn hard and unforgiving whenever yoongi walked away. hoseok almost felt like they were figuratively wrapped around his throat and pressed, pressed, pressed and there was no air, no hope for him anymore. because yoongi would never feel the way he did.

*

*

*

*

**▶chabin + pioneer**

hakyeon adjusted his goggles over his nose before diving in the belly of the gigantic contraption he was trying to repair. 

"it think it's the capacitor, hongbin!" he called. his voice sounded weird, muffled and reverberated at the same time by all the metal pieces that almost swallowed him whole. 

a few clanks and bitten-off curses later he emerged. his cheeks and arms were covered in grease but he smiled brightly, as if he could see wonderful things through his grimy goggles. 

"the capacitor is burnt but i'll have it replaced and this thing ready to be presented to the council on time." 

"i'm abandoning this project right now if that pun was intended." hongbin looked at him over his glasses. he was in a much neater state than hakyeon as he studied the design of the time machine they had been building for months. however, a couple of dark stains on his forehead betrayed he'd been playing with hakyeon's tools at some point. 

"i'll chase you with my greasy hands," hakyeon retorted, not hurt in the slightest, "if you make fun of my jokes ever again." 

hongbin laughed, some of his anxiousness slipping away. he observed hakyeon go back to work and smiled serenely; maybe the project would be a big fiasco in the end, but he was sure they'd be just fine.

*

*

*

*

**▶showho + leading**

the hotel was quiet. the clock read 3:32am and everyone was asleep in their respective rooms—everyone but hyunwoo, apparently. 

hoseok noticed right away at the lack of sleepy snuffling, and so he rose from his bed and plopped down next to hyunwoo, who simply made way for him with no protest. before he could scoot over too far, hoseok was wraping his arms around hyunwoo's torso and bringing him closer. he rested his head on his chest. 

"we will do fine, hyung," he mumbled into hyunwoo's shirt. "even if this is a foreign country, we will do just fine." 

hyunwoo sighed, but hoseok could hear a smile in it even through the tiredness and worry. 

"i wonder why you're not the leader of this group more often than you'd think," he confessed quietly, in that hyunwoo way that was calm and comforting and a little hopeless. "you make a better leader than i do." 

hoseok looked up at him, not caring that the darkness had swallowed everything up and he couldn't see hyunwoo clearly. he hid his face in hyunwoo's neck—he might be smiling, blushing, who knew. 

"i'll be the leader in the shadows if you want," he said, and then added, "wait, that sounds more like a supervillain thing to do. we can't be supervillains, can we?" he mock-panicked. 

at his comment hyunwoo laughed airily, this time louder, and reached up to run a hand through hoseok's hair. that night, he fell asleep with hoseok in his harms and the faint tone of _i can be your hero_ sang in hoseok's sweet voice.

*

*

*

*

**▶hyuken + hyung**

the road was very bumpy and it was extremely hot. a road trip in the middle of the hottest summer in a decade hadn't been the best idea perhaps, if they could only count on the oldest car in the history of ever to cross the country with. how were they going to survive the long drive until they got to the sea with no ac and the asphyxiating levels of humidity of a greenhouse? 

sanghyuk had been driving shirtless for several hours, hoping they wouldn't get pulled over by cops and given a ticket or get arrested. the thing was, sanghyuk was going insane but jaehwan had been sleeping for two hours already, head lolling to the side and swaying with every bump sanghyuk drove over. 

"hyung," he whined, hand slapping jaehwan's thigh hard in order to wake him up. "i'm stopping this car as soon as i get the chance. i need to rest." then, he added with the biggest pout jaehwan had ever seen, "and an ice cream." 

jaehwan tried not to splutter when he noticed sanghyuk was topless, or that his hand hadn't left his thigh until he had to change gear, but did his best to promise sanghyuk he'd have his ice cream soon and a well-deserved rest.

*

*

*

*

**▶chanhun + soft**

it was too early for chanyeol to be awake. it was too early for sehun to be awake as well, but he'd always been an early bird. when he opened his eyes, lids still a little heavy, he sighed contentedly. 

chanyeol had half of his face smushed into his pillow and his hair was a bird's nest—sehun was sure it would be sticking up in every direction once chanyeol got out of bed, and the thought made him chuckle a little to himself. 

his cheek was soft when sehun run his fingertips over it, softly, as was the bridge of his nose and the gentle arch of his eyebrows. sehun's heart was ready to burst—maybe that was what love felt like.

*

*

*

*

**▶neo + kitten** (nsfw) 

"stay put, kitten," hakyeon said in a firm voice. 

taekwoon whined low in his throat, desperate after waiting for so long but obeying nonetheless. his breath was shallow as his face was half pressed into the mattress, and his cock was hanging heavy between his legs. he knew his briefs were going to leave marks on his thighs, spread too wide that his hips were already sore and ready to give up, and he shivered violently at the thought of hakyeon caressing the hot marks with his cold fingers. 

but that would have to wait. hakyeon tutted, shaking his head from the foot of the bed. "i said stay put, didn't you hear me, kitten?" 

definitely, that would have to wait. taekwoon needed to be reminded of a few things first.

*

*

*

*

**▶showho + first kiss**

hoseok was shaking. it was so, so obvious and he was so, so mortified. he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, like he was about to crawl out of his skin out of anxiety, dread, worry. both heat and chills ran up and down his spine, his arms, his legs, and his eyes stung with something he could only identify as _want._

he was sure he was failing at the whole kissing thing. he'd been too eager, perhaps, and he was sure hyunwoo was going to run away scared of him as soon as he got the chance, never to speak to hoseok again. in his defense, hyunwoo's lips were as soft as he'd imagined them, and so he'd... become a little too excited. 

so, hoseok was shaking in a mix of so many emotions, but none comparable to the relief that washed over him when hyunwoo's hands held him by the waist and he smiled timidly into the kiss. because hyunwoo was, maybe, shaking a little too, and that was alright.

*

*

*

*

**▶hyuken + frosting**

"i have no idea how you've ended up being one of the most renowned bakers in the country if you waste so much of your frosting like this," sanghyuk groaned. 

jaehwan only laughed, carefree, as he scooped up a little bit of blue frosting from his bowl with two fingers. sanghyuk started running around the kitchen before jaehwan could get close to him—but that doesn't mean he didn't get a stroke of soft blue across the bridge of his nose a few seconds later. 

kisses were sweeter that way anyway, so sanghyuk wasn't going to complain.

*

*

*

*

**▶kenvi + nail polish**

when jaehwan popped up in the living room and asked wonsik if he was holosexual, wonsik thought he'd accidentally fell asleep and was dreaming. 

it turned out he wasn't, because thirty minutes later he was watching half in confusion, half in awe as jaehwan applied nail polish to his nails with expertise. the color he was using looked... magical, for lack of a better word, and, as jaehwan explained enthusiastically what holographic nail polish was, wonsik realized he very much liked it. but that might be because it was jaehwan offering it to him.

*

*

*

*

**▶leobin + glasses** (horror-ish) 

"wear the glasses, mr. jung," the boy with big eyes and strong jaw instructed. his white robe was a striking contrast to the dirty grey of the room. 

taekwoon did as he was told. his hands felt clammy and he was uncomfortable in his clothes, like his own body was telling him that something was wrong. he looked at the boy in the robe in confusion. 

"what do you see, mr. jung?" he asked, and only then taekwoon realized he was also wearing an exact replica of the glasses that were perched on his own nose. 

what did taekwoon see? nothing he didn't see before, he thought, but kept his mouth shut in case that was not the correct answer. cold sweat drenched his back and he could not shake off the feeling that something bad was happening. he'd never needed to use glasses in the past and now he only saw everything through a blurry haze, a little unfocused. he saw the barren walls, his own hands clasped around the armrests of the cold chair, the tag hanging on the boy's robe—hongbin, it read—the flickering light of the lamp above them. 

taekwoon blinked, a little confused and all too nervous when phosphenes clouded his vision. what did he see? only when he opened his eyes again he noticed the corpses scattered all over the room, the blood bathing the walls and the floor and his own hands. 

taekwoon fainted before he could stop screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

**▶showhyungwonho + jealousy (not ot3)**

hyunwoo is very observant, has always been. sometimes it passes off as absent-mindedness, others as sleepiness, even silent thoughtfulness. but it just so happens that most of the time hyunwoo is simply observing his surroundings, everything and everyone, and chooses to keep quiet about the things he notices. 

he chooses not to point out how hoseok becomes even softer than usual when he's around hyungwon, or how the latter smiles fondly whenever hoseok falls asleep next to him in the car. hyunwoo keeps to himself fragments of conversations he accidentally hears them have, just like he pretends he doesn't see the glances they send each other's way, full of adoration, or all those secretive smiles. 

hyunwoo simply observes, keeps himself sat on the fence and carefully files away all those bits of information in his head in a box he calls "why i won't ever have them."

*

*

*

*

**▶wontaek + window** (careful! there's some implied stuff here but idk how obvious it is) 

taekwoon would jump out the window every morning like it was nothing. wonsik didn't understand how he managed to travel through portals that way and not pass out in an adrenaline rush. it's not like he could die, but it was still horrifying seeing someone disappearing out a window without looking back. 

wonsik knew there was a reason behind everyone's choice of portal keys, he was no one to judge. he walked into a closet every morning for a reason, after all. he also knew for a fact that hongbin opened the fridge to travel, and sanghyuk simply walked out the front door. 

it was a common occurrence, nothing out of the ordinary in their sick world. on the other hand, wonsik simply thought it was more difficult to watch taekwoon leave the way he did when he looked at wonsik straight in the eye as he jumped off.

*

*

*

*

**▶leo + lipstick** (nsfw) 

all taekwoon could see was red. 

red behind his eyelids, spilling from the red light bulbs in every lamp in the room. red on every fine scratch on his chest, red on every hickey planted on his lower stomach and down, down to the inside of his thighs—all red, like the throbbing handprint on his ass that had him shivering. 

messy on his lips was already the thick lipstick he'd applied earlier that night, also red in hopes its boldness would get him to the point where he was exactly: on his back, sweaty, marked, well-fucked and covered in red.

*

*

*

*

**▶hongbin + ballet dancer**

for how much of a famous ballet dancer hongbin was, there was nothing for him like dancing alone. no audience, no choreography, no expectations, no judgement. just him and some music—if even that. 

the feeling that invaded him in those rare occasions was so pure, so genuine, and it reminded hongbin of when he first started dancing when he was a kid. when he was yet to be contaminated by a poison called fame and he wasn't covered in scars that would never heal.

*

*

*

*

**▶rabin + spanish class**

wonsik doesn't even say hello when he gets to the cafe. he just drops his bag, sits down next to hongbin and says "guapo" so intensely that hongbin promptly coughs up a figurative lung. 

"what." 

"what does it mean?" wonsik asks, and hongbin's brain is in overdrive but he tries to catch his breath because wonsik is staring at him with those big, curious eyes of his as he twirls a pen between his fingers, probably ready to take notes. or make hongbin die on the spot with another one of his questions. 

"handsome," he finally says. "it means handsome." 

suddenly, hongbin isn't the only one blushing.

*

*

*

*

**▶showho + princes**

"did you really fall asleep while i was talking, prince hoseok? thought your parents would have taught you better manners." 

hyunwoo dares poke his cheek softly. hoseok looks cute even in his sleep, but he looks cuter when he snuffles a little before waking up with a start. he seems mortified when it dawns on him that he just fell asleep next to such an important prince—hyunwoo is the son of very influential people, everybody knows that. 

before hoseok can jumble out an apology, hyunwoo smiles, eyes turning into happy slits, and says "next time i'll be the one falling asleep, okay?"

*

*

*

*

**▶jongin + love of my life**

the hardest thing jongin has ever done was writing that love letter—he felt vulnerable but so, so warm when he looked at the yellowish envelope. in any case, it would all be worth it when he delivered it to the love of his life along with his dreams, goals and a golden proposal he hoped would be accepted.

*

*

*

*

**▶ken + praise kink** (nsfw) 

simply hearing "you've been so good" whispered hotly into his ear had jaehwan blushing brightly. he had been good, indeed—his breath was still ragged, his hands shaky and his underwear soiled with sticky come—but being reminded so made his cock twitch in anticipation not only of hands, a mouth or another body over, on, in his own, but of all the praise that would come with it.

*

*

*

*

**▶hongbin/kyungsoo + satan meets satan**

hongbin's still small horns are barely visible through the thick curtain of raven hair that covers his forehead. his smile is not any less devilish because of it, though, especially after glancing up to the monstrous throne and seeing kyungsoo there, staring down at him. 

kyungsoo looks serious, yet his eyes betray a vicious smile lined with two rows of pointy teeth—his thorns stand low and curled sturdily on both sides of his head, a sign he's been alive and gaining power for far too long this time. 

hongbin has come back to life finally, so the fight is about to begin once again.

*

*

*

*

**▶hyukbin + hogwarts**

the astronomy tower was the perfect place to start the perfect prank—really high, dark, quiet and barely visited. that's what sanghyuk thought, at least. he would have never expected to find anyone there past the latest night class, but there was clearly someone that night if the soft humming he could hear was any indication. 

hongbin was the last person sanghyuk would have expected to see; he looked adorable in his focused stance, glasses perched on his nose and brows furrowed as he studied an intricate sky map in the almost complete darkness. 

"i didn't know you were this much into astronomy," sanghyuk blurted out, not really thinking about the possible consequences of confronting a prefect way past their bed time. 

hongbin didn't seem too surprised to see sanghyuk there and simply raised his gaze over his glasses and towards the boy before answering. "we all have our secrets, don't we?" 

it was said in a knowing tone and sanghyuk's stomach churned when hongbin smiled at him. _yeah, like the big, stupid crush i've had on you since year one,_ sanghyuk thought. 

in the end, he sat down on the floor next to hongbin when the prefect motioned for him to do so. maybe the astronomy tower was perfect for starting more than just pranks.


End file.
